


The End of One Empire

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What do you mean I can’t see him!?” </i>
</p><p>based on<a href="http://38.media.tumblr.com/5d868b4ecbb421c8d3e4eceea4fdf653/tumblr_inline_ng44nhi3M11r3eq04.jpg"> this mysterious picture</a> and taking place after the Thirty Year’s War<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of One Empire

**Author's Note:**

> written for thecrystalmadness
> 
> Italy and HRE should be young teens at this point

“What do you mean I can’t see him!?” Feliciano was looking at Austria with wide eyes. Despite the anger in his voice there was a clear hint of fear in them.

Italy always sort of fascinated Roderich. He was much older and yet Austria had at least five years over him. An outsider might as well see a young man talking to a child. Unlike for Holy Roman Empire, the last century didn’t bring any growth for Feliciano and the gap between him and other European nations was becoming more and more uncomfortable. Speaking of Holy Rome…

“He is not in a state to talk.” …or to do anything for that matter, Roderich though with a tightness in his chest. He didn’t accept it yet but considering they talked about it with his brothers almost constantly in the past few weeks, it was becoming more and more clear that the Empire left them for inestimable amount of time. 

Maybe forever. 

Austria had to take a huge breath and as air filled his lungs he tried to calm down. A small voice in Roderich’s head was currently chastising him for burying someone whose body didn’t even run out of warmth.

Though his hands were much colder than usual and no matter how hard Austria tried to grip them.

Italy’s lip trembled at those words but then he frowned and cried immediately after Austria:

“I don’t care! Let me see him!” He made a step towards Roderich who didn’t move an inch. “I swear by everything that is holy to you…” His voice jumped a bit higher without realizing that Austria already gave up.

Maybe he had the right to see, thought Roderich finally before he opened his mouth.

“I don’t want to give you a false hope. What happened to him is unheard of. It is not normal. We think that… we think that he’s dying.”

The quickness with which Italy’s head went up was almost comical. 

“What?” He turned his head to the side. “Did you guys go crazy or something? I know the war messed you all up but you can’t-” He put hands up in the air to stop Austria from protesting “- you can’t possibly say or…or even know that…You don’t know how death looks like. For us.” Feliciano finally looked into his eyes and for the first time in his life Roderich got goose bumps from the way Italy’s eyes shone with knowledge Austria didn’t have and was to the core horrified to learn.

“Come with me then and tell me…” Roderich heard himself say weakly. “Tell me what you think.” 

Austria doubted he will know - being the closest witness of Rome's fall or not.

They walked in complete uncomfortable silence into one of the newer rooms. This wing wasn’t used by anybody at the moment, not being even fully furnished yet and Feliciano was frowning at the white walls as if Holy Rome’s presence in something so clearly unfinished and not pretty highly offended him. 

And suddenly Austria reached towards one of the doors. Feliciano rushed past him before he could even open them properly and immediately collapsed on his knees in front of the bed. 

Roderich watched him as he held Holy Rome’s hands with his long fingers, how Feliciano caressed his face and kissed his forehead breathlessly as if he believed that by doing all of this quickly enough Holy Rome’s eyes will open and make him return the favour at once.

But Austria already knew that the only answer that awaits Italy is a weak heartbeat and barely recognizable breaths.

There was a quiet whisper, a prayer perhaps but Feliciano could be as well chanting the Empire’s name until it finally stopped and the room was frozen in silence.

“What is… what is wrong with him?” Italy finally turned to Austria with eyes full of tears and wet cheeks. He let out a sob as Roderich was preparing to tell him what was until now only whispered and momentarily considered in the heads of his brothers. That despite the figure lying on Austria’s bed; Holy Roman Empire was somewhere where neither of them could follow.

 “He’s gone. I’m sorry.” Roderich looked at the ground and closed his eyes.

_I really am._

 


End file.
